Undecided Dreams
by StarletNight
Summary: Kiyomizu Nobuko is a runaway orphan who got captured at a ball, but was saved by a mysterious young man. Also, how did she give BIRTH to two eggs? Join Nobuko in her adventure to make new friends, and save people from X-Eggs. Rated T. IkutoxOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

Run faster, or they'll catch you. The rain was showering down the dirt, making it wet and muddy. It makes it easier for them to see my deep footprints in the mud, letting them know where I am. The sound of barking was coming from behind me, trying to catch up to their target, which was me. "Come on! Run!" I urged myself. The nightly scenery was speeding past by as I flew across the land and finally, I saw a big crowd of aristocrats coming in and out of a mansion, all of them wearing ballgowns and tuxedos. _Is this a ball? _I thought to myself. Maybe I can lose these mutts from here. I sprinted to the mansion and as I did, people noticed me and freaked out. I made it towards the main room while a man yelled for the guards.

_Shoot. More people trying to get me? _I stopped and panted for a long time, trying to catch my breath. I looked around for a place to hide, and only saw people staring at me, and the orchestra at the front still playing. "There she is! Get her!" Someone yelled. I was about to run again, but strong arms grabbed mine. I struggled and screamed, "Let me go!" But it was no use. The orchestra stopped playing and the aristocrats started to whisper around me. "You are in big trouble, young lady," A guard said to me. They were about to take me somewhere, but then a young man came out of the orchestra and said to the guards, "Let her go. She's with me." I couldn't see his face since I was too exhausted from running far too long, and my vision was blurring. Before I blacked out, the man was saying something, and the guards took me to a different room, letting the guests of the ball wondering what was happening. Then, I fainted.

_Nobuko-Chan, wake up. Hey, Nobuko-Chan!_ "Daijoubu desuka, milady?" A soft voice said above my face. I groaned in reply and opened my eyes slowly. "Where am I?" I asked. I turned my head and saw a woman looking at me with worried eyes. She had on a maid's uniform, so I knew who she was. "Are you okay, milady?" She asked again. I nodded and looked at my surroundings. I was in a guest's room where there was everything that a poor person like me would wish for. I was in a fancy king sized bed with some new clothes on, a white button up shirt with some silky pants. "Do you need anything, milady?" The maid asked. I shook my head and she bowed down and went out the door. _What just happened? _I wondered. _Also, was that the maid that talked in my head? How did she know my name?_ I squirmed around the bed a little, and worried over tons of things. _I just wish that I can know who I really am… _


	2. Chapter 1

**Charlie: Hello there, this is my first fanfic and I don't own Shugo Chara, but I do own Nobuko and her charas!  
>Nobuko: Why did you make me think that Ikuto was sexy? T_T<br>Ikuto: Because you love me, right? -Hugs Nobuko-  
>Nobuko: Nooo, get off of me! -struggles-<br>****Charlie: Aww, young love. Let me hug too! -group hug-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The door opened and I quickly covered myself with the blanket since the white button up shirt wasn't the best for a girl. The young man that saved me came in and said, "So

you're awake now I see." He sat down at the corner of the bed and started inspecting me. I also looked at him for my curious eyes. The young man had dark, blackish blue hair

and midnight blue eyes. He had a lean and thin body, plus he's somehow... sexy. So basically, he looks like a total dream come true to any girl. "Umm… thank you for what you

did," I said quietly, lightly blushing because of my shyness towards new people like him. "No problem. Always have to save the pretty girls from going to jail, right?" He said

with a teasing voice. I didn't know what to say, so he just said, "My name's Tsukiyomi Ikuto. What's yours?" "Kiyomizu Nobuko. It's nice to meet you, Tsukiyomi-san," I

answered politely. Ikuto winced at how I said his name. "Just call me Ikuto, okay?" I nodded slowly and I asked, "What's going to happen to me?" Ikuto smiled and called out

for the maids. "Please get this young lady ready for the ball," Ikuto said to one of the maids. She bowed and went into another room to get a gown while the other maids took

me to the bathroom. I was puzzled. "Wha? What's gonna happen to me?" Ikuto just winked and said, "Tonight, I'm your fairy godmother."

~~~~~~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~~~~~~

"You look so beautiful, milady!" Akane-chan, one of the maids said. "You'll capture the hearts of the men in this ball!" Another one said. "I don't know… this dress is kinda

heavy." I complained. I became fast friends with the maids, since they were girls and they completely understood me when I told them my past. "What about Ikuto-sama? He'll

be captivated by your beauty," Akane-chan squealed happily. I rolled my eyes and the maids giggled. My used-to-be matted brown hair was groomed and gleaming, and the

maids tied it up onto a bun, leaving some strands of hair down. My face was super clean and of course, had some make-up. My ball gown somehow looks really light, but it was

like one of those monster trucks sitting on my shoulders. It was black and grey with countless frills attached everywhere, and I was glad it didn't sparkle like the gowns the

aristocrats had on. Akane-Chan looked proud of herself and said, "Well don't just stand there, milady, go and have fun!" I smiled and said, "Arigato, Akane-chan. I hope to see

you again!" Akane-chan smiled back brightly, shooed me off and whispered, "Good luck Nobuko-chan." As I walked down the hallway, I wondered how the heck this happened

to me. I sighed and sat down a chair, having second thoughts about going outside there, where people that saw my entrance scene from a while ago. A few minutes later,

something rustled in the fake plants next to me. "Hey, why aren't you going out there, nyaa?" a tiny voice said. I just froze on the chair, staring at the plant. What the heck.

Something flew out of the plant and looked at me. "Ikuto has been waiting too long now because of you, nyaah!" The tiny voice belonged to a tinier version of Ikuto, except he

had black kitty ears and a tail. "What are you?" I asked. "Hey, I'm not a what, nyah! I'm Ikuto's chara, Yoru. Don't you have any of your own since you can see me, nya?" Yoru

said. I shook my head, "I've never heard of you guys before. Can I pet you?" I asked, mesmerized by the little kitten ears. I don't know why, but I have a weak spot fo

r kittens, even little talking chibis with ears and a tail like them. I reached my hand towards Yoru's soft ears, and he squeaked out, "Hey! Nyahh! What are you doing? No, you

can't pet me, nya!" He slapped my fingers away from him and said, "Come on! Ikuto's waiting for you, nya!" I snapped out of my kitty complex and nodded, standing up and

followed Yoru down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Ikuto's over here. He's waiting for you, nya," Yoru said, "He asked the conductor to take a break for you." I smiled and said, "Thank you, Yoru." He did the cutest little kitty<p>

face and waved, disappearing into the crowd to play around. I took a deep breath and walked to where Ikuto was standing. Ikuto noticed me and said, "Well, well. The maids

actually did a fantastic job to make you look this beautiful," Ikuto said with a wink. I looked down and mumbled, "Sweet-talker." Ikuto smiled, bowed down and said, "Would

you like to dance, Nobuko?" I wondered who gave him permission to let him say my name that formally, but I just took his hand and we walked into the crowd.

* * *

><p>When I was lying down on my 'substitute' bed, I thought over a lot of things that happened today. <em>I'm still wondering what my dream said to me, "Find your true self, and your <em>

_guardian spirits will guide you through." What does that mean? _Before I could know what that mean, I fell into a deep slumber. "Nnn…" I mumbled, waking up to the sound of

birds chirping and beams of sunlight sneaking into the holes of the window blinds. I opened my eyes and sat up, stretching my cramped arms up in the air. I moved my leg and

felt something smooth and warm. "Huh?" I said and lifted up the blankets and there they were, two huge eggs, sitting on the bed. "Kyaaaahhhh!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nobuko: Why did you leave the chapter like this?<br>Charlie: Because it's fun. You just gave birth to two eggs!  
>Nobuko:...<br>Charlie: Please review and hope you've enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Charlie: Finally! I'm finished with Chapter 2! Hahahahahahahaha~  
>Nobuko: What's wrong with her? O_O<br>Ikuto: The chapter took her 2 hours to make, and it made her really outraged.  
>Nobuko: She's freaky.<br>Charlie: Hey Nobuko?  
>Nobuko: Yeah?<br>-Tackle-  
>I don't own Shugo Chara, but I do own Nobuko and her future charas~<strong>

* * *

><p>~Chapter 2~<p>

I just stared at the eggs that were sitting there. _What the hell? _I thought. _Did I- did I just give BIRTH to those things? I'm a mammal, right? Or something's wrong with me. I'm_

_ probably related to a platypus… Yeah, that must be it… _"Oh my god!" I yelled, "what's happening to the world?" I started freaking out, running back and forth like crazy. Later,

I stopped and sighed, looked at the eggs and inspected them. They were bigger than chicken eggs and looked like they were the size of my palm. One of them was covered

with black plaid stripes and some diamonds were grey. At the front was printed with a white moon crescent with and a yellow star. The other egg was pure white with blue bows

and golden bells printed on it. I sat down and slowly reached the eggs with one cautious hand. When my cold fingertips slightly touched one of them, the warmness made my

fingers feel good. _So something's in there, and it's alive. _I thought. I cupped up the black egg and raised it up to my ear. _Ba-thump, ba-thump. _I could hear a small heartbeat

in the egg. I looked at the other egg and put the black one down next to it. I heard a soft knock on the door and Akane-chan came in. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Nobuko-chan,"

Akane-chan said brightly, "How are you?" "I just gave birth to two eggs," I said bluntly. Akane-chan looked surprised. "What? What do you mean?" I looked at her. "I know. I

might sound crazy, but look at this! This is proof!" I pointed at the eggs and she looked at where I was pointing. "Umm, Nobuko-chan? I don't see anything." Akane-chan gave

me a puzzled look and asked, "What are you pointing at?" I looked at her like she was crazy and said, "Can't you see them? There they are!" Akane-chan sighed and said,

"Nobuko-chan, I think it was a long day for you yesterday, and you didn't sleep very well. I need to tidy up the room now and pack up for you." "What?" I asked, "What do you

mean 'pack up'?" Akane-chan pulled the blankets back to place and I snatched up the two eggs before they were covered. "Tsukiyomi-san is your companion, right?" Akane-

chan said while she was picking up the pillows on the ground, "He requested that you should travel with him and the orchestra." I was shocked. "He what? Companion? Travel?"

* * *

><p>As I went outside, I was wearing a black dress with long, puffy sleeves, shorts underneath, and grey, leather boots. My brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and I also got a<p>

messenger bag with the two eggs inside. _Might as well keep them, _I thought. I wanted to leave them at the mansion, but I felt like I _had _to keep them close to me. I saw a

white car and some luggage that had a tag with my name on it. Akane-chan had said, "Outside, there is some luggage with clothes and everything you need in it. Think of it as

a gift from the mistress that let you stay here." _I wish Akane-chan could've come with me. _Ikuto was talking to the mistress of the house and when he noticed me, he smirked

and said, "Excuse me. I need to talk with someone." Ikuto walked towards me and looked at my gothic clothes. "That's your style? I thought that someone pretty as you would

be more, I don't know, pink and frilly?" I blushed slightly and said, "Black suits me best. Besides, not all the girls in the world is who you think." Before Ikuto could respond, I

went inside the car. Yoru was sitting next to me and he squealed out happily. "Nyaa~ It's Nobuko!" I smiled and petted Yoru's soft hair. "Hey there, Yoru." He purred and sniffed

the air. "Huh? Nobuko has guardian characters too, nya?" I remembered and took the eggs out of my bag. "Do you know what they are? They were on the bed this morning

and I don't know how that happened." Yoru floated to the white egg and poked it. "Nyah! These are guardian chara eggs! Ikuto! Nyaa!" He flew out and Ikuto came in later. He

looked at the eggs in surprise and asked, "How long have you had those?" I gently picked up my eggs and mumbled, "Since this morning." He sat on the seat next to mine and

asked, "Can I see them?" I hesitated and gave the black one to him. Ikuto held his hand out and when I put my hand out towards him, our fingers touched, giving me a small

shock. I quickly gave him the egg and snatched my hand away, my face burning hot. _Why am I like this? He's only a teasing person. A really handsome one... _"Gahhh!" I yelled

out. Ikuto looked at me like I was wacko. Well, I am. Ikuto ran one of his fingers on the egg, and said, "It looks like it's about to hatch. It moves around often." He handed my

egg back to me, and I put both of the eggs back inside the bag. "So where are we going?" I asked when the driver set the car on. Ikuto smiled at me and held his fingers up to

his lips. "It's a secret," Ikuto teased, "unless, you ask sweetly." I blushed and got all my courage and slapped him lightly on the shoulders. Yoru snickered, landed on my

shoulders and snuggled in to sleep on the long car ride.

* * *

><p>I woke up to Yoru's mewing and poking. "Nobuko, time to wake up, nya~ We're here!" I groaned and rolled over. "Give me five more minutes, Grandma.." I felt something on<p>

my head and opened my eyes to see that I was sleeping on Ikuto's lap. "Kyaaahh!" I screamed out, shooting up and hitting my head on the ceiling of the car. Ikuto laughed and

said, "You look cute whenever you sleep." I felt hot and I yelled out, "Pervert!" Ikuto shrugged and said, "I get that all the time, so I'm used to it." I huffed and looked out the

window. I saw a really huge gate and behind it, an even huger school. "Where is this place?" I asked Ikuto. He opened the car door and said, "Welcome to Seiyo Elementary,

home of the Guardians."

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie: What will happen when Nobuko meets the guardians?<br>****Nobuko: Nnnnnn! -Currently tied up to a chair, watching 'Teletubbies'-  
>Charlie: ...Hope you've enjoyed this chapter and review my story~<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Charlie: Here we go, Chapter 3 at last~ xD  
>Utau: Am I going to be in any of these chapters?<br>Charlie: ...Probably in the next chapter~  
>Nobuko: God, why did you make me watch those horrible videos?<br>Charlie: Because you called me a freak. :P  
>Nobuko: Well you are kind-<br>Charlie: You wanna go watch it again?  
>Nobuko: No. :(<br>Charlie: Thought so. I don't own Shugo Chara, but I do own Nobuko and Misaki~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Seiyo Elementary?" I asked. Ikuto nodded and said, "Seiyo Elementary is a place where a group of people called the Guardians are. They have guardian charas, like you and

me." Yoru flew to Ikuto and mewed. _Other people with guardian charas too? _I thought. _So that means they can tell me more about this confusing thing._ As we walked into the

campus of Seiyo, I saw at the back, there was an amazing garden of flowers, full of lush, bright colors. The wind made the flowers sway like they were dancing, welcoming

Ikuto and I. Behind the garden was a gigantic greenhouse that looked like some kind of fortress. _What kind of people are the guardians? Are they nice, hot –tempered or royal_

_ pains in the butt? _I wondered. I'm usually self conscious when it comes to new people. I looked at Ikuto with worried eyes, hoping he would catch it. He did, but instead of

asking me what's wrong, he smiled and said, "Don't run away like a pussy, 'kay?" _Says the person who has a kitten chibi for a guardian chara._ When we reached the entrance of

the greenhouse, my legs were wobbly and I was sweating. Ikuto opened the door and a sweet aroma of green herbal tea came out and I came in with a deep breath. _You can_

_ do it, Nobuko. _I encouraged myself. As I walked in, I felt hesitant and I wanted to run away. I heard laughter and chatting in front of us, and when I went up the steps, I saw a

group of children eating and enjoying the day. A boy with blonde hair and ruby eyes noticed us and rose, saying, "Ikuto nii-san? You came back?" The other children looked at

our direction and all of them stood up, rushing towards Ikuto. A girl with strange strawberry hair asked, "Ikuto, when did you come home?" Ikuto winked at the girl and said,

"What? You couldn't wait for me to come home, Amu?" The girl blushed and looked away. A younger girl with brown pigtails tied with red ribbons yelled out, "Did you bring Yaya

home any cookies?" There was so much chattering, and I was pretty much left out. I was about to leave until, "Hey, who is that girl?" I stopped and turned around, and I

sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>The girl with the pink hair looked at me and asked, "Who are you? Are you with Ikuto?" I gulped and Ikuto looked at me as to urge me to introduce myself. "Umm, I- I'm," I<p>

stuttered. I couldn't do it. I felt like I was about to melt into goo. _Come on, you can do it Nobuko! _A tiny voice yelled in my head. What the freak? A pop came from the top of

my head, and tiny bells were tied around my head. "Hello! My name is Kiyomizu Nobuko~ It's very nice to meet you all and I hope to become friends with everyone in here!" I

chimed, winking and putting out a peace sign. Another pop came out and I was blushing like crazy. The kids were staring at me. _They must think I'm crazy right now…._ The

pigtailed girl started giggling and said, "Hello there, Nobuko-sempai! My name is Yuiki Yaya! It's nice to meet you!" The blonde boy smiled and said quietly, "My name is Hotori

Tadase." A boy with dark blue hair bowed down and said, "Konichiwa. My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko." A small girl with big curly blonde hair looked down and said, "My name is

Mashiro Rima." And last of all, the pink haired girl smiled brightly and said, "My name is Hinamori Amu. Please just call me Amu!" I sighed in relief and said, "Thank you. Just

call me Nobuko." All of the kids smiled at me and Ikuto looked pleased at me. Tadase noticed my bag and asked, "What's moving in there?" I looked at my bag and saw it

moving like there was a small earthquake in it. I opened my bag and the white egg shot out! Everyone quickly backed off and stared at the egg, which was cracking. There was

a sound, and from the egg popped out a chibi! "Nyehhh~ It was so cramped inside of that thing!" The chibi mewed out. The chibi had brown pigtails with blue bows, warm

brown eyes, and had white kitty ears and a tail with a bell tied to it! She also was wearing a white one sleeved shirt with a sun on it, and she had on a yellow skirt. The kitten

looked at where she was and stared at me. "Hello there, Nobuko~ My name is Misaki, and I'm one of your guardian charas, nyeh!" Misaki said, her voice sounding like chime

bells. There was an awkward silence. "Who dares to disturb my royal meeting?" A tiny, royal voice boomed out. A chara flew out of some bushes and he looked just like Tadase,

except he had purple hair and royal clothes on. "Oh, be quiet, Kiseki," another voice said. More charas flew out of the bush and noticed Misaki. A tiny pink cheerleader floated

to Misaki and said, "Hi there! Are you new here?" Misaki nodded and replied, "Yep, nyeh! My name is Misaki!" The cheerleader smiled at Misaki. "My name is Ran!" The other

charas went to Misaki and us, all of them introducing themselves. As they were, Ikuto and the others sat down at the table and Tadase looked at me. "When did you get you

charas?" I told him everything and he nodded. The other kids were listening too, their curiousity wondering about. When I was done, I asked Tadase, "Can you tell me about

these guardian charas?" Tadase nodded and explained it to me. "Basically, guardian characters are our heart's egg, or who we want to be. But as we turn older, they

disappear." I looked at Misaki, who was playing around with the other charas. I looked back at the group and Tadase continued. "We can do two things with our guardian

charas. First is character change, which is what you did with Misaki." I blushed lightly and kept listening. "Second is character transformation. Usually, not many people can do

it, and it uses 120% of your chara's power." I nodded and Tadase kept going on. "Last, there's another type of charas. X- Charas." Some of the kids shuddered at the thought of

these X Charas. "What's so bad about them?" I asked. Amu talked this time. "Well, X -Charas start out as eggs like our charas here. But X- Eggs and X- Charas are bad. They

are dreams that were thrown away by the person who made that chara. So I purify them, since that's my job as the Joker. I have 4 charas, 3 of them are here, but one of them

sleeps a lot." Amu sweatdropped and called her charas over. The pink cheerleader, blue artist, and green maid came over and Amu introduced them. "This pink one is Ran, blue

one is Miki, and last, Su." They waved at me and said their hellos. I smiled at them and the other charas came over too. Tadase gestured to his chara, which was the royal one.

"This is Kiseki, my guardian chara." Kiseki puffed up in pride and said, "I'm the King of all charas!" Everyone sweatdropped and the introductions kept going. Nagihiko had two

charas, a dj looking one named Rythym and a beautiful one wearing a kimono named Temari. Yaya had a baby looking chara named Pepe. And last, Rima, who surprisingly had

a clown chara named Kusukusu. "So, don't you have another chara, Nobuko?" Amu asked. I opened up my bag and took my black egg. "I do have this one, but it hasn't

hatched yet," I said. Misaki flew over and hugged the black egg. "I have a feeling that she's going to hatch soon, nyeh!" Misaki mewed. Yoru came over and felt the egg. "Nya~

It is gonna hatch soon!" He said. The other charas floated over and cheered on the black egg. It twitched. Everyone became silent as the egg started moving and it felt like

everyone was on the edge of their seats. _Crack!_ Then the egg stopped moving right after a small crack. "Aww, nyeh! She doesn't want to come out yet!"Misaki whined. I took

the egg and put it back in the bag. "It just needs time to come out," I said to Misaki. She nodded and I looked outside the greenhouse and the sun was rising down. Ikuto stood

up and told everyone we had to go. "Wait," Amu said, "where is Nobuko gonna stay?" Everyone agreed and wondered. I didn't know myself. Then Ikuto said the most

outrageous thing. "She's living with me, of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Nobuko: WTF? Why am I living with IKUTO?<br>Charlie: Because I made you.  
>Amu: You don't know how dangerous Ikuto is! D:<br>Ikuto: You're just jealous, right, Amu-Chaaaan~?  
>Amu: -blushes- NO WAY.<br>Charlie: Is there going to be a love triangle? What's going to happen to Nobuko? Is she going to lose her virg-  
><strong>**Nobuko: DO NOT FINISH THAT QUESTION.  
>Charlie: Tune in for chapter 4, and review my stories~ :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Charlie: Woot~ Finally got it done! xD  
>Nobuko: ... -Gets self-defence items-<br>Ikuto: Aww, you don't have to be that mean. I won't bite.  
>Nobuko: Stay away from me.<br>Ikuto: -Hugs- Nothing will make me stay away from you.  
>Charlie: Awww~ -takes a picture- Now I can use this for blackmail. :D<br>****Nobuko: Wth? Charlie doesn't own Shugo Chara, but she owns me and Misaki...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Ahh… how did this happen?" I asked Misaki when we were walking to our new 'home.' Misaki just shrugged. "Just be happy that we live somewhere, nyeh~" Misaki chimed. I

sighed, looking to my right where Ikuto was walking with me. He caught my stare and stuck his tongue out at me. I frowned and walked a little faster, leaving Ikuto and Yoru

behind. "What do you mean she's going to live with you?" Amu had asked, her face horrified by the thought. Ikuto tilted his head and bent down to whisper in her ear. Amu's

eyes widened and she looked at me, her eyes full of pity. The other people were confused, and Ikuto just said, "Let's go Nobuko." I said bye to everyone and Amu hugged me,

saying, "Good luck, Nobuko. He's one heck of a pervert." I laughed and Amu smiled. When we finally stopped, I saw that there was a big house that was a bit different than the

ones that we had passed. It was far bigger than the normal ones. Ikuto opened the gates and I went inside of the house, looking around. The living room was huge, having

couches, a coffee table, and a flat screen tv. The kitchen was about a tiny bit smaller than the living room, and the dining room was attached to the kitchen. I went up the

stairs, and saw a hallway with a bathroom, a closet for jackets, and two bedrooms. "Your room's at the right. Just across from mine," Ikuto said loudly from downstairs. I

walked over to the room on the right and peered in. The walls were a creamed color caramel and there was a small desk with schoolbooks stacked on a screwed-in bookshelf.

The bed was at the left top corner and a blue blanket with some Hello Kitty shaped pillows covered the mattress. And as for my luck, I had an attached bathroom at the right

wall. I smiled and felt happy that I had my own bathroom. I opened my luggage, finding tons of clothes all different colors, some different boots, and a towel with a toothbrush,

and other personal hygine items. I silently thanked Akane-chan for packing up important items, and then started putting the clothes in the drawer. When I was done, Ikuto

came in with a white case and told me, "Stay here for a bit. I'm going out for a while." I tilted my head and asked, "Why?" I looked at the case on his back and said, "You play

the violin?" Ikuto nodded and replied, "I have to go fix my violin, so be a good kitty and stay in this house. 'Kay?" He ruffled my hair and I blushed, making Ikuto chuckling as

he left the room. _Why does he have to be like that? Always making me blush for no dang reason. _I dived in the bed and shoved my head into the pillows. I heard a slight

giggle, and Misaki said, "Maybe you like him." I looked at her strangely and poked her stomach lightly, making her burst into laughter. "Found your weak point," I stuck my

tongue out at her and Misaki said, "Come on, Ikuto is a nice guy with looks and personality~! Nyeh, and also, Yoru's a really cool chara…." Misaki blushed and I looked at her.

"You.. like Yoru?" I started laughing hysterically and Misaki puffed. After I was tearing up, I stopped laughing and smiled at Misaki. "Well, I guess we can admit that we both like them," but I blushed and quickly said, "that we both like Yoru, of course." Misaki giggled. "Whatever you say, Nobuko, nyeh," Misaki's voice jingled like tiny church bells.

* * *

><p>As several hours passed, I started worrying about Ikuto. "It's been a long time already, but they haven't come back yet," I squeaked out. I started pacing back and forth,<p>

thinking all the bad things that could've happened to Ikuto. "God, why do I always think of him?" I asked myself. I groaned and grabbed my bag, waking Misaki from her nap.

"Nnn? What is it, nyeh?" Misaki whined, opening one of her eyes. "They haven't come back yet! It's been several hours and something might have happened to Ikuto and Yoru!

What if they ran into gangsters and they mobbed Ikuto? What if Ikuto fell into a ditch and couldn't jump back up because he's too fat? What if-" Misaki slapped my head and

said, "Pessimistic much, nyeh? Don't worry, we'll go get them, okay, nyeh?" I sighed and rubbed my head. "You're right. Maybe they're just wondering around somewhere."

Bad thoughts came back to my head and I furiously gripped my head, yelling, "It's so dark outside! What if they can't find their way-" Misaki floated up to my face and a dark

aura emitted from her. I stopped and sweatdropped. "Sorry," I whimpered. The dark aura disappeared and Misaki cheerfully said, "Shall we get going then, nyeh?" Was that just

my imagination, the dark aura?

* * *

><p>"Are they here?" I asked Misaki. She nodded. "I can faintly feel Yoru's presence, nyeh." The location was the park, and all I saw was bushes, some fountains, and benches.<p>

_Where could they be? _I wondered. But then somewhere far away, I heard a sound. It was beautiful, but sorrowful at the same time. _How come this makes my heart and chest _

_hurt so much? _I followed the sound, and ended up at a place with amazing flowers blossoming and stairs leading up to a man playing a violin. I gawked in wonder and I slowly

walked over to Ikuto. Yoru was taking a nap on a bench while Ikuto was playing a song I never heard before. His face showed many different emotions while he was playing. As

I climbed up the stairs, Ikuto noticed me and stopped playing. I felt a pang of disappointment deep within me and Ikuto frowned, saying, "Weren't you suppose to stay back at

home?" I sweatdropped. "I'm sorry, but you were out too long, and I-" Ikuto suddenly appeared before me and smirked. "Ahh, so you've been worrying about me, eh?" I

blushed furiously and looked down. "No! Why would you think that?" I said furiously. Ikuto smiled and lifted my face up to him with his hand. "Haven't I ever told you that boys

don't like girls always looking down?" I pushed his hand away and tried to change the subject. "Hey, why don't you finish that piece you were playing?" Ikuto just shrugged and

replied, "The piece is already finished." I was disappointed. "Can't you play it one more time?" Ikuto looked at me and said, "Mmm, I don't know, maybe if you ask politely?" I

walked away and Misaki followed me, giggling like crazy. Ikuto quickly packed up his violin and said, "Hey. Wait up." I looked at Misaki and said, "Can we chara change?" She

nodded and there was a magical poof, and I had white cat ears and a tail with a bell tied with a blue ribbon. My senses cleared up and sharpened, letting me see a lot better

with the night vision. I ran and jumped up, flying up into the night sky and a rush of wind flowed beside me. I heard another person following me, so I looked back and saw

Ikuto in chara change with Yoru. I forgot that Ikuto can chara change into a cat too. Ikuto waved at me and tried to catch up. "Well you didn't have to run away, Nobuko. What

a disrespectful kitty," Ikuto teased. I frowned and landed down in front of the house. There was another poof and I opened the door and walked to the living room, and jumped

onto the couch, all tired from the change. Misaki mewed happily and said, "That was a rush! We should do it again sometime, nyeh~!" I smiled at her and I heard steps from

outside. I sighed and turnt around so my back was facing Ikuto. Ikuto sat down on the floor and I felt a poke. My body jumped from the poke and I turnt to Ikuto, my face

flaring up. "What the heck was that for?" I yelled. Ikuto snickered and said, "So your weakness is tickling?" Oh crap. Ikuto came towards me and started tickling me

everywhere. I laughed hysterically, my face tearing up. "Nooo, stop that! That tickles!" I giggled out. Ikuto chuckled and said, "Not until you forgive me and go on a date with

me tomorrow." I was probably dying from a lack of oxygen, so I yelled out, "Okay! Just s-stop!" Ikuto stopped and I started weezing like I've just finished a marathon, which

would be impossible. "Haahh…" I breathed out, "Don't do that again." Ikuto stifled in a laugh and stood up, went up the stairs, but then halted. "You better rest now. Better get

ready for the date." I glared at him and Ikuto smirked. "I'm gonna get you back one day," I declared. Ikuto chuckled and went up the stairs and I heard a door opening and

closing. I sighed and Misaki grinned like an idiot. "Nyeh~ You got a date with Ikuto!" Misaki giggled out. I stuck my tongue out at her and I walked to my room, all tired and

angry about what had happened. When I was lying down on my bed, I was thinking about what happened today. I met the guardians and Ikuto seemed to favor Amu. _Maybe_

_ they're going out? _I thought. A squeeze came from my chest and I gripped it. "You can't be jealous, Nobuko," I told myself, "No way I can like that perv!" I huffed at myself

and flipped over to my stomach. _I worry too much._

* * *

><p>"So how did this happen again?" I groaned, putting on a black polo shirt and a knee-length white skirt. "Ikuto found your weakness and used it against you, nyeh," Misaki<p>

reminded me. I sweatdropped and tied up part of my hair into pigtails with pink ribbons. Misaki giggled and said, "You look like an elementary schoolgirl with your hair like that,

nyeh!" I glared at her and said, "I do not! I'm already 14!" There was a knock on the door and Ikuto came in. "Wow, you kinda look like a kid," Ikuto chuckled. "Nyeh~ Told

you," Misaki whispered in my ear. I puffed my cheeks out and Misaki floated away to Yoru, who was playing with some yarn. "You ready for our fabulous date?" Ikuto teased,

winking and offering his hand. I blushed furiously, but I obediently took his hand. Yoru snickered, and mewed out, "You know, Ikuto doesn't tease Am-" Ikuto gently flicked

Yoru on the forehead and said, "Don't." I tilted my head in confusion. Ikuto smiled, and it warmed my heart. "It's nothing," he said. _Was Yoru going to say Amu? _I wondered. I

shook the thought away. _Maybe I'm wrong. _We walked out the door and ran into a couple. There was a pretty blonde girl with huge pigtails and a boy with brown hair mixed

with orange. "Ikuto? Where are you going? We were about to visit," the blonde girl said. She noticed me and glared. I gulped and was suddenly shy. I looked away, but then

Ikuto nudged me and I raised it up to him. Ikuto smiled and said, "This is Nobuko. Nobuko, this is my sister, Hoshina Utau." Utau walked up to me and looked up and down.

"She's good looking, but way too plain." The boy walked over and said, "Sorry, Utau is kinda protective about her brother. My name is Soma Kuukai." He grinned and looked

over to Utau. "This girl looks nice. You don't have to pick on her." Utau looked at Kuukai with soft eyes and glared at me with dagger eyes. I sweatdropped and Utau sighed.

"Okay. You better not hurt Ikuto or anything, but if you do, watch out!" Utau warned. _That's the other way around, _I sweatdropped. When they finally left, I said to Ikuto, "Your

sister seems nice." Ikuto chuckled. "She's not usually like that. Once she gets to know you, she'll be nicer." I looked up to the sky and asked, "What about that boy, Soma-san?"

"He's Utau's boyfriend." Ikuto pulled me gently towards him and said, "Shall we get going then?" I blushed and nodded, and we started walking to the park for our date.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobuko: -Reads the chapter- Aww man, why do I have to go on a date with Ikuto? D:<br>Charlie: Because you're suppose to love him.  
>Ikuto: And I love you too, Nobuko~<br>Nobuko: Since when has he been a ladies man? I'm gonna watch Teletubbies instead.  
>Charlie: O_O Tune in for Chapter 5, where Nobuko sees X-Eggs for the first time! <strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Charlie: OMFG. I'm soo sorry that I didn't post this chapter up.. And sooo sorrry that it's too short and boring. Dx  
>Ikuto: Serves you right for eating too much ramen.<br>Charlie: Hey, since Nobuko and you are lovey dovey, I have to get my moment with ramen too. :O  
>Nobuko:... <strong>

* * *

><p>~Chapter 5~<p>

The bright sun was shining down on my face as I walk to the park with Ikuto. Today horribly, is my date with him. "It's so bright," I said, covering my eyes with one hand. Ikuto

shrugged and said, "You're wearing black in the summer, and that's not the best color to reflect the heat." I looked at his clothes, which was a black top with dark jeans. "Look

who's talking," I grumbled. Ikuto chuckled and said, "I'm used to this heat anyways." Misaki was busily floating with Yoru, talking about later getting some sardines from a

nearby grocery store. _Lucky her, she actually gets to be with someone she likes. _When we arrived at the park, there were many kids running around and screaming happily

while the parents were watching over them. The fountains were really pretty, streaming water that shone different colors as it danced down to the pool. There was a breeze that

waded over to me, letting my skirt flow like waves of the ocean. "Wow! It's so pretty out here!" I said as I let my arms out as the wind blew a bit harder. But it blew a little too

hard for me. I stumbled and fell back, and I closed my eyes. Instead of hitting my head on the ground, I landed on something that grabbed my waist. I looked behind and saw

Ikuto holding me. Time froze and our eyes met, his midnight blue eyes staring into mine. I went bright red and quickly stood up and brushed myself off. "Hey, don't I get a

thank you?" Ikuto pouted, wrapping his arms around my waist again. "No, and get off of me!" I yelled, trying to tug his arms off. Ikuto sighed and said, "I guess you won't get

ice cream then." I stopped pulling and said, "Heh?"

"This is soo good!" I remarked, licking the chocolate ice cream. It felt like heaven to be, except that Ikuto and I are sharing the ice cream. "Tell me again why you can't get

another one?" I grumbled. Ikuto chuckled and said, "It's 'cause I don't have enough money." I looked at him strangely and asked, "How did you get the house then?" Ikuto

looked at the sky. "I got it from my stepdad. He works at a company called Easter and the business is successful." I tilted my head in confusion and asked, "Easter? The

Guardians told me that Easter was bad." Ikuto shrugged and said, "It used to be. When there was a time where the Guardians and Easter were battling for a special egg called

the Embryo. But since the Embryo was a fake, I guess the company stopped and went to a music company." Ikuto took a lick from the ice cream I was holding and asked, "You

like chocolate too, hm? We do have something in common." I blushed and looked away. "So what? A lot of girls like chocolate too." Ikuto sighed and said, "You blush too much.

If you do that too much, then your face will stay red forever." I stuck my tongue out at him and said, "It's not my fault that you make me always blush!" "Oh? So I'm the one

who makes you feel all fluffy and happy inside then?" Ikuto teased, poking my shoulder lightly. I huffed and changed the subject. "What's an Embryo anyways? Is it a special

egg or something?" Ikuto nodded and said, "The Embryo was an egg that could give one wish to any person in the world. But since the Embryo was actually a lost egg finding

its owner, we don't know if there is a real Embryo or not." I took a bite out of the ice cream and Misaki floated over to us, her face looking all scared and worried. "Nyeh!

Nobuko, I sense something bad!" Ikuto stood up and Yoru came over saying, "Ikuto, Ikuto! I sense X Eggs, nya!" "Crap. Why now on the date?" Ikuto said, his face frowning. I

stood up with him and said, "Do we go or not?" Ikuto nodded and we both followed Misaki and Yoru.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie: Thank you for reading this short chapter, and tune in for the next! What will happen when Nobuko meets her first X Egg? Will she get to find something special right after? Will Nobuko's date still go on right after the fight?<br>Nobuko: Nope. I hope not.  
>Ikuto: Aw, come one, don't be that mean, Nobuko-hime~<br>Nobuko: -blushes- Don't call me a princess!  
>Charlie: Bleh, we gotta finish this conversation so I can eat my ramen now. Bye~<strong>


End file.
